The Creator Saga
by trunks ssj
Summary: The creator of the saiyans has returned and he is calling the saiyans dead and alive to help him destroy the universe.
1. Prologue

The Creator: Prologue  
  
The sound of clashing swords could be heard in the distance. There in the middle of nowhere stood Goku. He watched amazed as two warriors joined in an amazing light. One seemed to be a Namek, the other seemed to be human.  
"Give up Guru, you don't stand a chance against me," said the silver haired human.  
"I won't let you destroy my home Vegeta," said the Namek Goku assumed to be Guru.  
'Vegeta, but that doesn't look like Vegeta at all,' thought Goku.  
"Then let us continue Guru," said the man named Vegeta.  
Vegeta then flew at an amazing speed straight toward Guru. Guru charged a giant ball of ki and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta flew head on into the blast. The explosion was giant, creating a mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared Vegeta lay unconcious on the ground. The area filled with darkness and the last thing Goku could hear was the voice of the unconcious Vegeta saying,"I will have my revenge, Guru."  
Goku then awoke covered in sweat. 


	2. Episode 1: The Silver Haired Warrior

Back on Earth...  
  
Vegeta is training in the gravity room when he hears and explosion from outside. He then ran out of the room to find a space pod about twenty feet away.  
  
Knowing this could be trouble he gets ready for a battle. Trunks, who also heard the explosion had just rushed outside. Seeing the space pod, he too gets ready fo a battle.  
  
The door of the pod then opened and out stepped a man with silver hair, but the first thing Vegeta and Trunks noticed about him was the huge power level they were sensing from him.  
  
Before either of the two z-fighters could even blink the man had dissapeared and the pod blew up. Vegeta and Trunks stood stunned.  
  
At Kami's Lookout...  
  
Piccolo was meditating to prepare for the next World Fighting Tournament, when he sensed a giant power level nearby. He opened his eyes and saw a man with silver hair and evil looking silver eyes.  
  
"Hello Guru, it's nice to see you again," the silver haired man said in an evil voice.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Episode 2: The Powers of the Immortal

Piccolo stood in shock, the huge power was coming from a human.  
  
"Well Guru, are you just going to stand there or are you going to finish our fight," the man asked.  
  
"What do you mean finish our fight," Piccolo asked,"we haven't even started fighting."  
  
"Well it looks like your memory left you in your old age Guru," the man said.  
  
"I'm not Guru, he died years ago of old age," Piccolo said.  
  
"What! I've been building up my power all this time for nothing," the man said angrily.  
  
"I guess so," Piccolo said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, no matter. From the looks of it you are one of his descendant, I can have my battle with you," the man said."My name is Vegeta the creator of the destructive race called the saiyans."  
  
"What, you created the saiyans! That's impossible the saiyans weren't created," Piccolo said shocked.  
  
"Oh, but they were, I created the first group of saiyans and they formed into the destructive race you know today," said the man calling himself Vegeta.  
  
"Well if you want a fight come and get me," Piccolo said before dissapearing.  
  
Seconds later Piccolo and the silver haired warrior were locked in an amazing fight. Piccolo landed a punch on Vegeta's jaw, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Vegeta then used a roundhouse kick sending Piccolo headfirst into the ground. Piccolo got up slowly amazed at the strength of the saiyan creater. Then Vegeta started charging a ki blast. Piccolo seeing this as a chance to get a hit in, shot off the ground and connected punch after punch and kick after kick. All of them seeming to be just a useless as the last. Vegeta then let loose a blast that sent Piccolo flying off the lookout and into the ground miles below. When the smoke cleared there was nothing to be seen. Vegeta's eyes widened in suprise.  
  
"I didn't think that would destroy him," he said.  
  
Vegeta then recieved a kick in the back of the head sending him crasing into the ground on the lookout. Vegeta then looked up to see Piccolo smirking down at him.  
  
Back with Goku and Shenlong...  
  
"Goku are you sensing what's going on down on Earth," Shenlong asked.  
  
"Yeah, Shenlong, is there any way I can help them," Goku asked.  
  
"Yes Goku, there is one way. I can you one months time on Earth to help you friends, but you have to stay with me another month before returning," Shenlong answered.  
  
"Then I want to go now Shenlong, I know none of them can stop the creator," Goku answered.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
"It looks like your not as strong as your saiyans creator," Piccolo said.  
  
Vegeta, the creator, smirked at Piccolo, then dissapeared. The next thing Piccolo noticed was a knee slammed into his back. He flew into the tile of the lookout with a giant explosion. The creator smirked as he saw Piccolo unconcious on the floor of the lookout. Suddenly a fist was slammed into the face of the creator sending him into the lookout floor. The creator looked up to see a man with red fur all over his body smirking at him. He suddenly remembered him as Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Well, if it isn't one of my children. Vegeta, why is it that you find it neccasary to help this fool Namek," the creator asked.  
  
"That would be because he is a friend of mine," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well then prepare to die traitor," the creator yelled.  
  
Suddenly a silver aura surrounded the creator and his power quickly started to rise. Vegeta watched in terror as the gound started to shake. Then Vegeta felt more powers nearby, there were thousands of them. Then a huge hole formed in the ground and out of it rose every saiyan that had ever lived. Then the eyes of teh saiyans changed to silver and their power rose to the same level as the creator's. Then all of the saiyan's hair turned silver just like the creator's. Laughing evilly the creator said "Now Prince Vegeta lets see what you can do against them." 


	4. Episode 3: Vegeta vs. the Saiyans of the...

All of the saiyans raced toward Vegeta at speeds that Vegeta couldn't see. One after another the saiyans threw punches and kicks at Vegeta sending him flying in every direction. When the saiyans finaly stopped attacking, Vegeta was near death. Then Vegeta started to wonder why the saiyans had stopped attacking him. Then he saw Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and the other z-fighters. All of them were fighting groups of saiyans, but weren't able to take them for much longer.  
  
Back with Goku...  
  
Goku was flying as fast as he could down the path Shenlong had told him to use. At the end of this path was a portal that would bring him back to Earth. Goku had been flying for the last ten minutes and it still looked like he had a while to go. Shenlong had told him this was longer than the road to King Kai's planet, but he never expected it to be this long.  
  
"Why does this happen everytime there's a saiyan threat," Goku asked himself as he went another several miles.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Vegeta had once again joined the battle along with Piccolo after using two sensu beans. They were doing well against the saiyans, but probably wouldn't be able to keep up the pace for much longer.  
  
"Goten, Trunks try to fuse, maybe it will help us out a little. Gohan, I think we should fuse. That would probably give us a major advantage," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Goten and Trunks had already begun the process of fusing and a blue light had surrounded both of them. When the light had dissapeared there stood SSJ3 Gotenks ready for battle. A large group of saiyans then attacked Gotenks, but all of them met their end when Gotenks blew them away with a Kamehameha. Gotenks then helped the human z-fighters by destroying half of the saiyans they were fighting. The creator then snuck up on Gotenks and kicked him in the back slamming him into the lookout.  
  
By this time Gohan and Vegeta had already fused and had done it correctly too. They formed together making Super Vegehan 4. He then flew at the saiyans and destroyed all of the ones fighting Piccolo with a Galet Gun. Then he used a Kamehameha and destroyed all of the saiyans that Gohan and Vegeta had been fighting.  
  
Then the ground started to shake and all of them sensed a giant power level followed by another. Out of the hole rose Brolly with the extra powers of the creator, and the Legendary Super Saiyan in Ape form with silver fur. Then the z-fighters started to sense 2 more powers, both more powerful than Brolly and the Legendary Super Saiyan combined. All of the z-fighters recognised those power levels the minute they felt them. The two demons Cell and Freeza were back.  
  
Back with Shenlong...  
  
"This isn't good, I'm not sure if Goku can handle the Legendary Super Saiyan and Brolly , but then add a super charged Cell and Freeza. Then even if they can destroy them they still ahve to fight the creator," Shenlong said to himself.  
  
On the path to Earth...  
  
Goku was getting close he could tell, but now he had more than the creator and the saiyans to worry about. He had just sensed Freeza and Cell and it seemed like they had more than tripled their power.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Vegehan and Gotenks both went at Cell and Freeza while the others went after Brolly and the giant silver ape. Just as their battle was about to begin a giant flash of light shone and the eternal dragon Shenlong appeared above them.  
  
"Z-warriors, I am here to tell you that Goku is coming and will be here soon," said Shenlong.  
  
Shenlong then shot 2 beams out of his eyes at Gotenks adn Vegehan. The two beams hit and a blinding light filled the area.  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
